


Look At What You Made Me Do

by lWhispersInTheDarkl



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on Seth's Shield Betrayal, Betrayals, Community: wrestlingkink, Dark, Emotional Turmoil, Fill, Hurt/Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Feelings/Attraction, Secret Relationships, Seth's POV, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lWhispersInTheDarkl/pseuds/lWhispersInTheDarkl
Summary: Seth's bruised ego and broken heart has turned his mind into a dark twisted playground.





	Look At What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for wrestlingkink2 prompt :-
> 
> Non-con, dark fic, Seth centric - Seth's heel turn was one of the most effective one in history. I was thinking bout a plot where the reason Seth turned on the boys was cuz he felt betrayed.
> 
> Seth is madly attracted to Dean during their Shield days. His feelings are pretty intense. But Dean turns him down by saying he doesn't date friends and it can put their friendship at risk. But turns out, Dean's secretly seeing Roman after sometime. Seth take it as betrayal and that is what turns him to the dark side. He wants to make Dean pay for breaking his heart.
> 
> First step to hurt Dean for breaking his heart is to join authority and blindside Dean and Roman. But it doesn't satisfy Seth. He still see Roman and Dean together, going strong. So he concludes he needs to break Dean. That's the only way he'll get over Dean. So he kidnaps Dean and rapes him.
> 
> Now I want Seth to go through a series of emotions and breakdown, like I don't want him evil. In his mind he's doing what Dean deserves. He's making dean pay for ever making a fool out of him. His pride and ego is wounded, and this is the only way he can get over what Dean did completely.
> 
> Dean in the end realizes what really pushed Seth to the dark side, but now he's broken and wounded in the worst way possible. Just a dark fic where Seth's heel turn in interpreted along these lines.

Seth didn’t know how deeply he really felt for Dean until Dean broke his heart. When Seth had confessed his feelings for his best friend, all Seth really wanted was to take a chance. To not ever regret not going for it if he ever had a chance.

Dean had told him he was flattered but he didn’t feel the same way. Seth asked him to just give him a chance, a few dates. But Dean refused, and the excuse he gave was he didn’t date close friends. He didn’t want to risk losing what they had. It took a while, but eventually Seth accepted it. He made peace with his feelings not being reciprocated. With the passage of time, his feelings for Dean turned into this dull ache. He moved on, started dating other people. Dean and Seth continued their friendship.

The shock and betrayal Seth felt when he caught Dean in a lip lock with their other best friend was something Seth couldn’t even put in words. He stood there, body frozen as he watched Roman pick Dean up in his arms and press him against the wall as they kissed passionately. When they pulled apart, Seth could see even from a distance how happy Dean looked. He was grinning, legs and arms wrapped tightly around Roman. Roman was grinning back at him, his hands under Dean’s ass groping him possessively.

Seth’s heart had dropped in his chest. His eyes spilled angry tears, and all he wanted was to rip Roman away from Dean and confront Dean about his bullshit lies. But Seth hadn’t done that. He felt stupid and naive, he felt deeply insulted and that was when Seth realized he didn’t just love Dean, he was in love with Dean.

Seth had always been a very prideful man. Seth also had vengeful tendencies. He kept his mouth shut and acted like he didn’t know a damn thing. He silently observed his teammates. The subtle touches. The soft stares. The secret smiles. The way Roman’s hands always lingered a little too long when he hugged Dean. The way Dean clung to Roman like a puppy. Seth was livid. Seth was furious. Seth wanted to rip them both apart.

When Hunter had offered Seth the proposal to destroy Shield from within, the decision wasn’t a hard one to make. Seth already was looking for a way out. He could no longer act like his heart wasn’t shattered into million pieces. He could no longer pretend that he didn’t hate Dean for making a fool out of him. He could no longer take being near Roman and not punch him in the face. All he could see was Roman touching Dean, kissing Dean, fucking Dean. Not him, but Roman. His ego couldn’t swallow the blow of Dean choosing Roman over him.

When Seth destroyed Roman and Dean with a chair, he felt a new kind of high. The ache from Dean’s betrayal was soothed for the very first time. The look in Dean’s eyes when Seth hit Roman’s back with a chair was almost intoxicating. For Dean loyalty was everything. Seth thought hitting Dean where it hurt the most would heal his broken heart. But he was wrong.

He had easily and happily embraced his new role as the Authority’s pet project. He no longer had to carry the weight of doing the right thing the right way. The freedom he felt changed him. His mind went to a dark place. A place where he wanted to do something he could get away with now that he had the right kind of protection and back up.

Seth had caught Roman and Dean in an intimate embrace one night soon after he had turned on them. Dean was pacing and muttering and going crazy in typical Dean fashion, but one touch from Roman and Dean calmed down instantly. Roman had wrapped his arms around Dean, and Dean buried his head against the bigger man’s chest. Eyes closed and breathing now normal. Seth couldn’t walk away from the scene as much as he wanted to, instead, he stood there and eavesdropped on the conversation his ex-teammates were having.

“I wanna rip his face off…I cannot fucking take it, Ro. How could he do that? How could he hurt us like that?”

Something snapped inside Seth when he heard those words. A part of him was satisfied for causing Dean the same amount of pain he caused Seth, but another part of him wanted to slap the shit out of Dean and snap him out of his ignorance. As Seth stood there and seethed in anger, Roman’s dark distant voice reached his ears.

“Shhs, Baby Boy. I got you. He’ll pay for what he did. He was a snake, and he showed his true colors. I want you to calm down and promise me you won’t do anything stupid, okay? We’ll get him back. I promise you that.”

Seth’s fists clenched, jaw tight as he tried to swallow down the sudden urge to break something. He wanted to move on, forget about what Dean did and how much it hurt him to see Roman and Dean together. But in that moment he knew to move on he needed closure. A dark sick closure that would open Dean eyes and teach him a lesson for betraying Seth. 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to catch Dean alone nowadays. Roman was always sniffing around, making sure Dean was safe and sound. The big man was insanely protective of Dean, and it only made Seth boil with rage even further. Roman had what was suppose to be his, and Dean was the reason behind it. Now Dean was gonna pay for it. So Seth watched closely, and on a night where Roman went out to see his daughter, Seth made his move.

It was easy to slip something into Dean’s drink. Dean had wandered into a nearby shitty bar. Seth had paid someone the right amount of money to get Dean where he wanted him. Hours later, Seth entered a room where Dean laid tied up on the bed passed out.

Seth didn’t expect so many different emotions to surge through him when he finally found himself alone with a vulnerable Dean. He wanted this night so he could put Dean past him, make him pay for his lies and for pushing Seth to the dark side. Seth wanted to break Dean, so he could move on for good. But Seth felt like his plans were bursting into thin air as he walked towards the bed and looked at the man who laid before his eyes.

The bitter hatred Seth felt for Dean couldn’t erase the deep ache and longing he felt even to this day. He had told himself over and over again how he was above Dean. How he deserved someone better than a street rat like Dean. How Dean would only bring him down. How he had dodged a bullet when he had failed to woo Dean. But now looking at Dean again when he wasn’t snarling and uttering out bitter words, Seth could once again see the glimpses of the man he once fell for.

Dean was a very unique creature. He had a beautiful body. Miles long legs, a waist so tiny it could put a girl to shame. Broad shoulders and a face that was adorned with a dimpled smile and precious ocean blue eyes. But what had lured in Seth the most was how loyal Dean was. How behind all the rough edges was just a soft boy who wanted to be loved and appreciated. When Dean finally let someone in, it wasn't a possibility to not get attached.

Seth didn’t realize his eyes had formed tears in them until his vision got blurry. He clenched them shut, letting out a deep growl as he angrily wiped away the wetness on his cheeks. His eyes found Dean’s face again, and he moved closer towards the bed.

“ _Why?_  Why did you have to lie to me? Look at what you made me do…This is not my fault Dean. You made me do this. You turned me into a monster. All I wanted was a chance to love you. I never wanted to hurt you. But now I’m gonna hurt you. So you can feel how I felt…You fucking broke my heart.” Seth had seated himself at Dean’s side. His eyes now dark, dangerous. He brushed his fingers against Dean’s cheek, the gesture gentle and soft. Then he slapped him hard. The loud voice echoing through the otherwise quiet room.

Dean moaned out, still not regaining his conscious. Seth slapped him again, and this time Dean’s eyes did open. There was confusion behind those blue orbs, his eyes were about to slip shut again when Seth leaned directly into his view. Suddenly Dean was well and wide awake.

“Wha..” Dean groaned out when he tried to move his hands but found them tied up. There was growing panic in his wide eyes, his lips turned into an angry snarl as his eyes found Seth’s grinning face mere inches from his.

“Hello there, sleeping beauty.”

Dean struggled in his bounds, body bucking and shaking as he tried to get some control over the situation. When he realized he was completely helpless and at Seth’s mercy, he snarled at Seth angrily, “Have you fucking lost your goddamn mind? Let go of me, Seth. I swear to God I’ll fucking kill you when I get..”

Another sharp slap shut Dean right up. This time Seth managed to split Dean’s lip open, fresh blood trickling down Dean’s mouth as he let out a pained groan.

Seth grabbed Dean’s jaw, a sneer on his face and eyes heated as he glared at Dean, “Listen to me you little bitch. You think you can run your mouth, make yourself out to be some kind of hero and destroy my reputation…When you are nothing but a snake yourself. A fucking liar. I trusted you, Dean. I fucking loved you. You hurt me. Now you are gonna pay for it. No one fucking breaks my heart.”

In that moment Dean had realized that this man who was currently looming over him wasn’t the same man he once knew. The one he called and considered his best friend. This was a deranged twisted man who had Dean bound and helpless, and after a very very long while Dean felt genuine fear seeping through his veins. He never thought he would be scared of Seth, but right now he was.

“What..What the fuck are you talking bout? Are you drunk? High? Did you take something? What is going on Seth? Please..fuck, untie me..Let me go and then we can talk..”

Seth cackled at Dean’s words, the fear behind Dean’s tone giving him a sick satisfaction. He leaned down and brushed his knuckles against Dean’s cheek, loving the way Dean shuddered against his touch and tried to recoil. But he had nowhere to run. No where to go.

“Do you remember when I split my heart open and put it out there only for you to stomp on it and walk away? Do you remember when I kept asking you to give me a chance, and you fucking lied to me by saying you don’t get involved with friends? Imagine my surprise as I find out you have been spreading your legs like a fucking whore all this time for our other friend. You thought I wouldn’t find out…You thought I was a fucking idiot, didn’t you? When I put that chair in your and Roman’s back, you have no idea how good it felt. But I need more than that…I need to know what Roman had that I didn’t. I dare you to fucking lie to my face again!”

The way Dean’s expression went from anger to confusion to realization to guilt and eventually settled on looking stunned in all but matter of few seconds, Seth knew he had Dean right where he wanted him. Dean nervously licked at his lips, an involuntary whimper left his lips as he tried to make another weak struggle against his bounds. Then he looked into Seth’s eyes, voice not sounding angry anymore as he said, “How did you find out? When did you..”

Seth laughed and shook his head, his hand tapping against Dean’s cheek as he rubbed his bearded face with his other hand. “Right before I put a chair in your backs.”

Couple of tears dropped out of Dean’s eyes, and for a second Seth felt his heart tightening in his chest. “That’s why you did that? Fuck..” Dean’s voice broke, so many emotions shined through his eyes as he struggled to come to terms with this new information.

“You did deserve that didn’t you? I had been nothing but respectful to your wishes. All I needed was you to be honest. To not act like I was an idiot who wouldn’t catch up. But you know what’s sad? You and Roman don’t even realize what you did. Acting like victims, pretending to be some kind of heros.”

Dean shook his head, his eyes never leaving Seth’s as he growled out, “What do you want from me, Seth? What the fuck are you thinking?”

Seth smirked then moved his body over to Dean’s, who started thrashing violently, trying to get away from Seth even though it was completely impossible since he was bound to his spot. “Seth what the fuck…What are you doing..” Dean’s panicked voice made Seth chuckle, he barely avoided a kick as Dean tried to use his legs to keep Seth away from him.

Seth pinned Dean’s hips with his, his weight settling in on Dean’s to make him stop moving. Seth could see in Dean’s eyes that he was scared, petrified. It gave him a sick thrill, a high he hadn't felt in a long time. Seth leaned down and sniffed Dean’s neck, before pressing his mouth against the pale flesh of his throat and giving him a bruising kiss there. Dean bucked underneath him, his legs struggling to get out from under Seth’s.

“Get the fuck away from me..Fuck please..Seth!” Dean was now begging, and Seth knew he was past pretending to be threatening. Dean was genuinely scared. And Seth was loving every minute of it.

Seth pulled back to look into Dean’s teary eyes. He pressed his mouth near Dean’s lips, hands running under Dean’s shirt to lightly brush against his shivering skin. “This is what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna rip off your clothes, touch you like I own you. I’ll spread your legs and fuck you. You have a choice to lay back and take it, that’ll make me go easy on you. But if you wanna be a little bitch and fight me, go ahead. I’m taking what I want one way or another. You cannot fucking stop me.”

Dean’s wide eyes blinked up at Seth, there was disbelief written all over his face as he looked up at the man he never expected to be this demented. Dean’s voice was wet, tears shinning in his eyes as he rasped out, “You can’t do this. Get a fucking grip on yourself, Seth! I’ll fucking destroy you…Ro..Fuck Ro will kill you…Don’t…Let me fucking go!”

Seth hummed and sat up a little, his hips still pinning Dean’s and not allowing him to move from his spot. “Roman…Poor big bad Roman…He’ll come back and find his sweet little boy broken. But then you can tell him some more lies…Just remember, I have the power now. You won’t do a damn thing about this. It wouldn’t be hard for me to work something out and get your big bad boyfriend suspended. Then you’ll be all alone on the road. And I have friends now. Friends who can fuck you up and get away with it with no problem. You’ll lay here and let me have what I should have had a long time ago. If you say a word, or do anything stupid, remember, Roman will no longer be fulfilling his dreams. You don’t wanna put his job in jeopardy now do you?”

The helpless expression Dean’s face made Seth grin, knowing well he was playing it dirty and perfect. Dean’s expressions changed once again, angry tears leaked out of his eyes as he snarled at Seth, “You are fucking nuts…You have lost your goddamn mind! If you think you can get away with a rape you are downright delusional. Why are you even doing this? What the fuck happened to you Seth?”

Seth angrily leaned in and griped Dean’s jaw, his voice heated and laced with venom as he growled out, “You! You fucking happened to me. And I’m gonna get away with it. You just watch me. If you peep a word, your boyfriend is off the road. As for why I’m doing this? I wanna fucking break you. That’s why.”

No more words came out of Dean’s mouth, only tears. He was shaking his head, pulling at his bounds hopelessly. “No no no…Someone fucking help me!” Dean screamed out, and it resulted in Seth covering his mouth with his hand immediately as leaned up into his face. “Don’t even fucking try. No one can hear you. I’ll put a gag in your mouth because I’m about done here with you speaking. Its time we get down to the business.”

Dean sobbed out helplessly as Seth started unbuckling his jeans, Seth’s laughter making his skin crawl as his hands started to touch Dean like he had every right to mark him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another version for this prompt.


End file.
